


Дивный новый мир

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Дивный новый мир

Юра начал думать, что о нем забыли, и кашлянул – легко, вежливо. Медсестра тут же оторвала взгляд от телефона.

\- Аллергия? Удушье? – равнодушно спросила она. – Дышите глубже, считайте от десяти до одного. 

\- Подавился, - соврал Юра. – Мне уже можно идти? Я еще на работу хотел успеть.

Медсестра посмотрела в свой телефон.

\- Идите. Не забудьте принять таблетки вечером и завтра утром. Почувствуете себя плохо – звоните в скорую.

\- Они приедут? – удивился Юра. 

\- Нет. Но скажут, что делать, - уже злясь на настойчивого пациента объяснила медсестра. Но вы и сами все знать должны, не маленький. Температура – таблетку выпить. Кровотечение – приложить ватку. Не будет хватать воздуха – дышите глубоко и медленно. 

\- А что, кровотечение может быть? – забеспокоился Юра.

\- Все может быть, - философски ответила сестра. – Прощайте. 

\- Прощайте, - ответил Юра и шагнул к двери. – А на работу сигнал уже поступил?

\- Какой сигнал? – удивленная медсестра подняла глаза от телефона.

\- О том, что я чип вставил, - пояснил Юра. – Меня ж с работу послали, сказали, что это обязательно для оформления теперь, вместо трудовой и все такое. 

\- Это справку надо взять, в третьем кабинете, - ответила медсестра. 

\- Справку о чипе? – уточнил Юра.

\- Мужчина, - внезапно разозлилась собеседница. – Надо на работу отчитаться – берите справку, не хотите брать справку – идите на… На работу, не мешайте, не видите, я занята! 

Юра решил больше не злить медицинского работника и пошел искать третий кабинет. 

Семь лет назад трагически погибла Оля, его первая и последняя любовь, единственная жена, самая лучшая на свете женщина. Юра запил – тяжело, отчаянно, по-мужски. Наверное, и он бы со временем пошел вслед за женой: или отравился некачественным алкоголем, или замерз пьяным в холодную ночь, или стал жертвой аферистов, забирающих у вот таких забулдыг квартиры. Но тут вмешалась его мама. Крепкая старушка, одна, без мужа, поднявшая на ноги семь сыновей, забрала Юру к себе в деревню, квартиру сдала в долгосрочную аренду. Постепенно Юра завязал с выпивкой, пришел в себя, оттаял, ожил, и вот, наконец, решил вернуться к прежней городской жизни. За время его отшельничества многое в мире поменялось. Но самое главное – ввели обязательные чипы. Каждый угол теперь пестрел рекламой о том, как меняют жизнь человека эти маленькие штуки в лучшую сторону, от бесконтактных оплат до автоматических ключей. Юра относился к технологиям и новинкам с опаской, но на работу без чипа не брали, по новому законодательству им грозили суровые штрафы за нечипированых работников.

Внизу у регистратуры ругался какой-то мужчина в черном костюме:

\- Да вы издеваетесь, или как? – кричал он, уже не стесняясь. – Я три часа заходил на сайт, два часа заполнял форму, которая постоянно обновлялась. А теперь вы говорите, что я не могу пройти по номеру электронной заявки?

\- Мужчина, вы тупой? – из регистратурного окошка высунулась крайне взбешенная блондинка. – Объявление дл я кого висит: «Прием в 1 кабинет по талончикам из 12 кабинета».

\- 12 кабинет закрыт! – орал мужчина.

\- Вы точно тупой, - вопила в ответ блондинка. – На 12 кабинете объявление: «Талоны на запись выдаются с кабинете 7 с 8 до 9 в порядке живой очереди». Приезжайте завтра к 8, получите талон на запись в 7 кабинете, после 12 приедете еще раз, получите талон в 12 кабинете, а на следующий день уже можно приезжать за талоном в 1 кабинет. 

\- Но я так не могу! У меня работа!! – перешел на ультразвук мужчина. 

\- У всех работа, - ответила философски блондинка и закрыла окошко. 

Мужчина постучал кулаком по окошку.

\- Будете хулиганить, наряд вызову, - ответила блондинка. Из-за закрытого окошка ее голос звучал глухо.

\- Я зачем этот сраный чип поставил? – продолжил орать мужик. – Чтобы в электронном порядке записываться куда мне надо или чтобы талончики на ежегодную проверку чипа в очередях добывать?

Юра не стал ждать, чем окончится спор, и пошел вдоль по коридору. Третий кабинет нашелся сразу же, справа. Юра постучал и вошел.

-Добрый день, - поздоровался он.

Медсестра кивнула, не отрываясь от телефона.

\- Мне справку о чипировании бы, - попросил Юра.

\- Система висит, приходите завтра, - ответила медсестра. – А лучше перезвоните. А то вдруг не развиснет, зря приедете.

\- А сегодня нельзя? – спросил Юра, привычно вынимая деньги. – Мне для работы, срочно.

Медсестра кивнула, не отрываясь от телефона, отработанным профессиональным жестом сгребла деньги, достала из верхнего ящика бумажку и ручку. 

\- Имя? Фамилия? Год рождения? Место регистрации?

Писала она быстро, Юра едва успевал называть нужную информацию.

\- Оплатите в регистратуре, чек сохраняйте, - ответила она и протянула заполненный бланк.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Юра. – Просто выручили! 

Скандалившего мужчины у регистратуры уже не было, но окошко было закрыто. Юра аккуратно постучал по нему.

\- Чего надо? – грубо отозвался женский голос. 

\- Оплатить справку за чип, - ответил Юра.

Окошко со стуком распахнулось.

\- Наличными платить будете? 

\- Чипом, - внезапно застеснялся своей модерности Юра.

Из окошка высунулась продолговатая коробочка.

\- Прикладывайте палец, чего ждете, - грубо сказала все та же блондинка. – У меня рабочий день заканчивается! 

Юра приложил палец, ничего не случилось.

Блондинка ругнулась, затянула прибор назад, повертела его, потерла.

\- Попробуйте еще раз, - предложила она.

Юра опять приложил палец. На коробочке тускло загорелось желтое пятно.

\- Не видит она ваш чип, - грубо сказала блондинка. – Наличные давайте. 

Юра покорно достал кошелек и расплатился. 

Вышел на улицу. У двери стояла немолодая женщина в белом халате, сигаретой в одной руке и телефоном в другой.

\- Мамаша, - устало говорила женщина в телефон. – Я вам еще раз говорю. Ребенок дышит? Дышит. Пульс есть? Есть. Значит, живой он. И что, что чип показывает, что мертвый? Техника, глючит. Вы что, живого от мертвого отличить не можете? Правильно. Вот и не паникуйте. 

Чем закончился разговор, Юра не узнал. 

\- Извините, - робко раздалось рядом.

К Юре подошли двое молодых людей. Один из них держал в руке темные очки. 

\- Мы молл ищем, - пояснил парень. – Очки показывают, что тут молл, но мы его не видим.

\- Очки? – не понял Юра.

\- Программируемые очки с GPS-сигналом, - сказал парень. – Программируются через чип. 

\- Молл в другой стороне города, - сказал Юра. – Это вам на 112 маршрутку надо, до конечной ехать. А там увидите. Только приготовьте наличные – чипы в маршрутках не принимают. И мелочь – у водителей сдачи может не быть. 

Молодые люди поблагодарили и ушли искать маршрутку в указанном направлении. Юра радостно улыбнулся: после стольких лет затворничества так приятно было ощущать себя частью нового, передового мира.


End file.
